Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding method of a liquid elastomer, and more particularly to a method of molding a molded article constructed by a liquid elastomer by using a metal mold. The molded article constructed by the liquid elastomer is, for example, a gasket for a fuel battery or the other general gasket or a packing.
Description of the Conventional Art
For future popularization of the fuel battery, downsizing and cost reduction of a separator and a gasket are necessary. With regard to the gasket, it is possible to reduce an amount of disposal of a molding material (a liquid elastomer) by employing an injection molding, however, in the case that a plurality of gaskets are simultaneously molded by using the metal mold, the metal mold is enlarged in size by arranging a plurality of product cavity spaces on the same plane of the metal mold (in a direction which is orthogonal to a mold clamping and mold opening direction of the metal mold). As a result, a manufacturing efficiency is not good.
A technique of simultaneously molding a plurality of molded articles by using a metal mold is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-026923, however, the prior art is not provided for an injection molding, but a molding machine for a compression molding.